Hockey
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: America teaches his younger brother Canada the sport hockey. RP Alfred X Mathieu I dun own Hetalia characters


Alfred had tried to teach his younger brother Mathieu how to play catch. Mathieu proved to be a fast learner...he just sucked at baseball. So today, his brother was coming back and he was going to teach him a sport he was bound to like. Hockey. He couldn't wait, he always loved to see Mathieu's frustrated face when he didn't understand the concept of a sport. He was so cute and he normally teased him about it when they where younger but then his fathers, Francis and Arthur would school him about it.

"Haha! I cant wait to see Mathieu's new cute face!" He said to himself with a low chuckle.

He was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts when the bell rang at his door. His brother was here. Perfect. Mathieu was waiting at the door patiently, smiling slightly, with a light blush on his face. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal his beloved and only brother, Alfred.

"Mattie!" Alfred said wrapping his arms around his brother.

Said one blushed darker, "H-hi A-Alfred!"

"Mattie! You ready to explore more sports today!" Alfred said ignoring completely what his brother said.

Mathieu was so used to being ignored, it didn't even faze him anymore. "S-sure..." He said, still somewhat unsure.

"Great!" Alfred said grabbing his brother and pulling him into his house. "You're going to help me gather the sticks and pucks as well as the equipment so we don't get hurt!"

Alfred made the sport sound rather dangerous. Mathieu was wide-eyed the whole time he helped his brother gather the equipment. Alfred noticed once they finished gathering everything up. He couldn't resist a laugh.

"Gee Mattie, it's not going to kill you!" Alfred smirked.

"O-oh..."

"I hope." He quickly added and before his brother could say anything more, he grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Meep." Mathieu squeaked.

Alfred threw his brother in his nice red car with the equipment. He ran around then jumped into the driver's seat.

"Mattie! Today, we're heading to the arena!" Alfred said proudly. "And I rented it just for us!"

"Awesome!" Mathieu chirped happily.

Alfred stopped the car abruptly. Thank god there where no other cars behind or else they would have gotten in an accident. He quickly placed his hand on his brother's forehead.

"You don't have a fever...then what's with that sudden change of attitude." Alfred wondered. He then gasped over dramatically and tried to take some distance from his brother. "YOU'RE NOT MY MATTIE! YOU'RE AN ALIEN LIFE FORM THAT HAS STOLLEN HIS BODY AND KIDNAPPED HIS SOUL TO FEED YOURSELF WITH HIS OVERWHELMING PURENESS! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Mathieu realized his own outburst and blushed madly, "S-sorry i-if I s-scared you A-Alfred..." He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Alfred grinned widely. "That's my bro!" He said then drove over the speed limit by a lot. "NOW OFF TO THE HOCKEY ARENA!"

The two brothers soon arrived at the hockey arena. Alfred took all the equipment whilst his brother Mathieu took the sticks. He followed Alfred into the building and into the change rooms.

"Alright Mattie! Today I'm gunna show you how to play hockey!" Alfred state proudly. He would make such an awesome teacher!...Which is something he thought.

Mathieu smiled slightly and nodded. Alfred grinned and threw all the hockey equipment at his beloved brother. "Now put this on!" Alfred said and started to put his equipment on.

Mathieu studied the equipment for a second then watched as his brother put it on, making him blush slightly. After a minute or so, Mathieu was still looking from the equipment, back to Alfred, flustered. "U-um...h-how do y-you put i-it on A-Alfred?" Mathieu asked quietly, embarrassed.

Alfred had finished putting his equipment, he was used to putting it on. He looked at his brother and resisted a blush, his brother look abnormally cute. He never thought that his brother would look so...adorable and...this other feeling that he couldn't identify properly, he just wanted to scoop him up in his arms and kiss him. He shook his head letting a small blush appear on his face.

"Here..." He said and helped his brother put it on. "Put your head threw this hole here."

Mathieu noticed his brother had a light blush across his face and blushed even darker, doing as he was told slowly. Alfred then helped his brother slip his arms through the arm holes of the equipment. He then gave his brother a cup, supposing that he already knew what to do with it.

"Erm..." Mathieu said at it, tilting his head to the left slightly, wondering what it was.

"You put it on like underwear." Alfred stated chuckling lightly.

Mathieu blushed even darker and nodded. "D-does that mean I have to take off my pants?" Mathieu stuttered.

"Duh! You'd look silly if you didn't!" Alfred snarled, he sat on the bench looking at his brother.

Mathieu blushed darker and nodded, his hands shakily gripped his pants then started to pull them down. His brother's gaze became heavier making him blush even more. Finally he took off his pants and slipped the cup on then pulled them back up hastily. This made his brother chuckle.

"Idiot! You have to put tights on!" He said throwing the white pair of pants at his brother.

His brother blushed madly, "T-turn around?" Mathieu asked.

"We're both boys and brothers." Alfred stated.

Mathieu looked at the ground blushing.

"Fine." Alfred said rolling his eyes then looking at a wall.

His brother quickly put the pants on then slipped the shorts that where in the equipment on. He then noticed the really long socks and slipped them on too. He put the knee pads and then slipped on the jersey. All was left was to put the skates on.

"A-alright A-Alfred..." he said, signalling to his brother that he look now.

Alfred turned around and smiled at his brother, "That wasn't much of a complicated puzzle now was it?" He teased. "Now put your skates on grab your helmet and stick so we can go to the ice rink."

Mathieu nodded and slowly got his skates on. Once he had them on he grabbed everything he needed and followed Alfred out into the rink. Alfred was the first to hop on the ice and skate around, he waited for his brother to join him.

"U-um..." Mathieu murmured to himself as he slowly stepped onto the ice.

Alfred grabbed his hand and pulled him further onto the ice almost causing his brother to fall.

"Let's skate around for a while so you can get used to skating around." Alfred declared then started to skate backwards, "Of course I am so awesome that I don't need to get used to it since I'm already! I am so cool!"

Mathieu let a small giggle slide past his lips as he wobbled around the rink slowly.

Alfred suddenly stopped skating. "Mattie!" He said. "I'm gunna teach you how to play hockey now!"

Mathieu wobbled some more. He wasn't quite used to skating yet. Alfred smirked and skated over, he took his brothers hands to help him balance his weight. Mathieu blushed darkly and thanked his brother quietly.

"You have to balance your weight equally Mattie." Alfred said then let go of his brothers hands.

"Nya!" Mathieu squeaked as he fell.

Alfred caught him before he could fall on the ice. "Careful Mattie." He schooled as he helped his brother up again, the urge to kiss him was growing uncontrollably. Mathieu blushed even darker, as if possible! He then thanked his brother again and managed to stand by himself. Alfred smiled and slipped behind his brother. He pressed his chest against his back as he slipped his stick in front of his brother.

"U-um..." Mathieu said quietly, hoping that his brother didn't hear. He didn't want his brother to know that he was already confused!

"Hold the hockey stick." Alfred instructed placing his head on Mathieu's shoulder.

Mathieu did as he was told slowly. "Good," Alfred said, "Now put your hand here, and the other one here."

Mathieu slowly put one hand on the upper, and one hand on the lower part of the hockey stick.

"Good," Alfred said, "Now you'll put the curved end of the stick on the ice and bend your back slightly."

Mathieu nodded and bent his back slightly, while doing so, his butt rubbed Alfred's crotch. Alfred gasped, this had a sexual effect on him. Mathieu heard Alfred's gasp and immediately became worried. Did he do something wrong? Was Alfred hurt? What made Alfred make that noise? Why was something poking him...

Alfred was shocked, he was so hard. He panicked, needing to get away from his brother so that he wouldn't notice his erection. He pushed Mathieu on the ground and skated his ass off the ice and away from his brother. Mathieu sat, dumbfounded, watching his brother skate away. "D-did...I-I d-do s-something?" Mathieu asked to no one in particular.

"SHIT!" Alfred cursed ridding himself from his hockey stuff. "WHY NOW OF ALL THE TIMES IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Mathieu was finally able to get up off his ass and wobble to where he saw his brother go. Mathieu nearly whispered, "A-are you o-okay A-Alfred?"

Alfred jolted wildly and looked back at the changing room door. Mathieu looked his brother up and down, to see if he had somehow got injured, but fond something else. He blushed even darker as he saw the bulge in his brother's pants grow somewhat bigger.

"M-Mathieu...uh...I can explain!" Alfred stuttered blushing madly trying to hide his erection. He silently cursed his stupid hormones.

Mathieu opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out except for a little squeak, but...he wasn't even sure if that was heard or not. Alfred tried to come up with an explanation to his situation but nothing came up to mind.

"I-I'll j-just l-leave o-okay?" Mathieu said, but it came out more as a question.

"No wait!" Alfred suddenly said.

Mathieu wanted to disobey his brother and leave, but he just couldn't. His feet wouldn't budge. He didn't know what to say, so he just stood silently, looking at the ground. Alfred was starring at his brother, his mouth open but no words coming out. He had to say something! But what? Nothing was coming to mind.

Mathieu was just simply ifascinated/i by the floor He had been starring at it for so long now that he had grown quite fond of its sticky, greyish color. It looked like the sky did on a stormy day.

Alfred sighed and got up, he walked over to his brother and pinned him against the wall. He wasn't going to hide it anymore, "Love you Mattie."

Mathieu went wide-eyed. He was sure he had to be dreaming, in fact...If his arms weren't pinned, he'd pinch himself. Mathieu wanted to tell Alfred that he loved him too, its just...Nothing would come out! He couldn't get the words to flow!

Alfred smiled softly and placed his lips over his brother's. Mathieu kissed back gently and let his eyelids flutter closed. The kiss was cut short by the eager Alfred.

"Better get ride of that hockey equipment, right?" He suggested.

"U-uh...s-sure...?"Mathieu intended to say, but it came out more of a question.

Alfred chuckled lightly, his brother was so damn adorable! He proceeded to stripping him. Mathieu blushed madly as his brother stripped him quickly. He soon found himself, skin exposed to his older brother.

Alfred looked him up and down, "I like what I see Mattie." He said with a grin.

Mathieu blushed and looked sheepishly at the ground. Alfred tilted Mathieu's head up then placed his lips against his brothers again. Mathieu kissed back gently. Alfred loved how shy his brother was, he nibbled on his brother's lower lip asking for an entrance. Mathieu had no clue what to do, but soon caught on as his brother licked his lower lip. He slowly and unsurely opened his mouth. Alfred slipped his tongue inside and explored his brother's mouth. Mathieu couldn't help but let out a small moan. The moan was so pure it got Alfred even harder then he already was. Mathieu couldn't help but blush even darker as he felt something poke him.

Alfred blushed lightly as he realised what he was doing by accident. Mathieu reeeally needed to breath, but didn't want to break the kiss because Alfred still seemed fine. Alfred broke it though, he noticed his brother could go for air. Mathieu's chest heaved heavily for a while, until he caught his breath. Alfred sure was a good kisser~

"Wanna help me strip?" Purred Alfred.

"S-sure...?" Once again Mathieu asked instead of saying.

Alfred opened himself up so his brother could remove his clothing.

Mathieu slowly but surely stripped off all of his brother's clothes but his pants and boxers. He gave Alfred a look that said 'you sure'? As he did so, Mathieu turned his blushing gaze back to the ground. Alfred smiled softly and lifted his brother's chin so he was looking at him.

"I'll be gentle." He assured.

Mathieu blushed even darker and nodded. He slowly started to take off Alfred's pants. Alfred blushed lightly at Mathieu, he was so gentle and his feather like touch tickled him a little. Mathieu's eyes widened slightly as he saw how big of a bulge was in Alfred's pants.

"The bigger the better." Alfred encouraged.

Mathieu blushed even darker and gave a quick nod. He then started to pull Alfred's boxers down, slower than thought humanly possible. Alfred then stopped his brother earning a confused look. He smiled softly, "It's not because you don't want to that I wont love you Mattie." He said.

"N-no! I-I w-want t-to..." Mathieu stuttered, blushing madly.

Alfred smiled, "Then why are you so hesitant?" He asked.

"I-I d-don't know..." Mathieu admitted.

Alfred kissed his brother gently, "It's all right Mattie, it'll feel good. I promise." Alfred reassured. He was fully aware that this was his brother's first time.

Mathieu nodded and finally pulled Alfred's boxers all the way off. He then went wide-eyed and started glowing from how much he was blushing. Why? Well, because Alfred. Was. HUGE! Alfred tilted his brother's chin up so he was looking at him, he smiled softly and kissed him.

Once the kiss was broken Mathieu stuttered, "A-are y-you sure i-it's g-going to f-fit?"

Alfred cupped his brother's cheek, "Don't worry about it Mattie. it's not THAT big anyways!" Alfred smirked.

Mathieu somehow managed to blush darker. Alfred smirked and kissed his flustered brother again. This time Mathieu didn't take that long to respond. The kiss was soon broken by Alfred as he showed his brother three fingers. Mathieu tilted his head to the side and starred at the digits, wondering what to do with them. Alfred mentally slapped himself remembering that Mathieu had not idea what to do when it came to sex.

"Suck on them." He instructed.

"Oh..." Mathieu said more to himself than to anyone. He slowly brought his mouth to his brother's fingers. He then quickly popped them into his mouth.

Alfred couldn't help but think of dirty thoughts as he watched his brother suck his fingers. Mathieu blushed even darker as he felt his brother's eyes fixated on him. Soon Alfred deemed his fingers quoted well enough and pulled them out of his brother's mouth.

"Turn around." He said softly to his brother.

Mathieu nodded and did as he was told.

"I'm going to need you to open your legs for me and then relax your body okay?" Alfred asked.

"O-okay..." Mathieu quietly said shakily as he spread his legs.

Alfred kissed his naked brother's shoulder, "Calm down." He whispered then slipped in the first two fingers.

Mathieu groaned ever so lightly in pain and tried his best to relax. Alfred stopped all of his movements for a moment to get his brother to adjust, he was a virgin after all. Mathieu bit his lip. Slowly, Alfred started to move his fingers in and out from his brother. Mathieu took in a shaky breath and relaxed his muscles. Alfred then spread his fingers moving them in and out in a scissor like motion. Mattie moaned slightly in pain mixed with pleasure. Alfred noticed the pain in his brother's voice and kept thrusting in and out of him until he was moaning in pure pleasure.

Mathieu all of a sudden screamed in pure pleasure as spikes of pleasure ran up his spine. "Oh! D-do t-that again!" Mathieu begged.

Alfred was puzzled for a moment. He was just about to ask 'do what again?' when he clicked. He tried remembering as best as he could were Mathieu's prostate was and kept thrusting his fingers in that direction.

"Oooh!" Mathieu moaned, arching his back and blushing madly.

Alfred congratulating himself on re-finding his brother's prostate then popped in the third finger. Mathieu continued to moan and groan as he got finger-fucked. Alfred kept on stretching his brother for a couple more minutes when he finally decided that Mathieu was good enough and pulled his fingers out. Mathieu couldn't help but blush darker as a whimper escaped his mouth when those wonderful fingers were removed.

Alfred grinned lightly and kissed his brother's shoulder, "I'm coming Mattie." He said softly and poked his member at his brother's entrance.

Mathieu gritted his teeth and braced himself. Alfred saw how tense his brother had become and kissed his shoulder again.

"You have to relax your muscles Mattie." He said soothingly, "Or else it'll hurt more."

Mathieu nodded and relaxed as best as he could. Alfred waited a moment then slowly pushed himself up his brother. Mathieu gritted his teeth and arched his back, moaning in pain. Alfred stopped for fear of hurting his beloved brother. Mathieu panted lightly and said, "P-please...m-move..."

Alfred hesitantly obeyed. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Mathieu. Mathieu let out a little mewl of pleasure. This encouraged Alfred to push in a little deeper as well as faster. Mathieu arched his back and let out a little moan. Alfred love those sounds, and before he knew it he was completely inside of his brother, he could feel his tight walls clinging and pulsing against his throbbing erection. "A-A-Alfred...!" Mathieu gasped as he felt his brother's cock swell larger inside him.

Alfred kissed his brother's shoulder again, "Do you want me to move now?"

Mathieu grit his teeth and nodded. Alfred obeyed and slowly started thrusting in his brother. Mathieu let out a faint moan of pleasure. Slowly and steadily, Alfred started to build up a pace. Mathieu moaned out again and this time a little louder. Alfred started to pick up speed now that he knew his brother was adjusted perfectly to the size of his cock. "A-ah!" Mathieu moaned out and arched his back even farther.

God Alfred loved that sound! This made his thrust harder into his lover. Mathieu eyes popped open as jolts and spikes f pleasure flew through his entire body, "AAAH! T-THERE! A-AGAIN PLEASE!" Mathieu begged.

Alfred aimed for his brother's prostate as he started to slam into him. "OOOoooh! A-Alfred!" Mathieu screamed in bliss.

Alfred couldn't resist a moan hearing his brother moan out for him. It was just so sexy. Mathieu then started to feel a coil in his underbelly start to heat up and turn. Alfred reached around his lovely brother and grabbed onto his cock. He started to pump it slowly at first, but then crazy fast a couple of seconds later.

"AAAH! OOH! ALFRED!" Mathieu cried out in ecstasy.

"Aaah...Mattie!" Alfred moaned out.

Mathieu felt that coil in his stomach tighten and churn more with every powerful thrust his brother made. He was about to go insane! Alfred started to pound in hard into his brother, his climax was coming. Mathieu couldn't take anymore! He let out one more loud scream of pleasure and came all over himself and his brother.

Alfred moaned out his brother's name and came into him right after Mathieu came. Mathieu mewled as his brother's seeds ran down his legs. Alfred shuddered at that cute innocent sound. He pulled out of his brother and turned him around so he could look at him. Mathieu had his mouth agape slightly so little pants could escape through them. His cheeks were perfectly flushed, with tears of pleasure running down them. His eyes were screwed closed tight. Alfred could only smile at the view. He placed his soft lips over his brother's engaging him in a soft and passionate kiss.

Mathieu kissed back tenderly. Alfred cut the kiss short breaking it, "So how do you like Hockey?"

"Love it."

Alfred smiled and kissed his beloved brother again.

Winter Olympics 2010, America got his butt kicked by Canada for the Hockey gold.

_**END**_


End file.
